


Reverse warrior

by bluebells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Don’t get caught, M/M, Sugar Daddy, What happens in the training room stays there, doomcio week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: Akande lived an indulgent life, and why not? He had wealth to spare. His family had given back to their community in Numbani, rebuilding bodies with prosthetics as the engineers rebuilt their city. But Akande had never been the one handing over cheques or fitting someone with the augmentations that would change their life.He wished someone had told him earlier how good it felt to leave the boardroom and be that person.





	Reverse warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyuDev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/gifts).



> Inspired by [that unexpectedly wholesome post](https://bellsyblue.tumblr.com/post/176633345011/scotchtapeofficial-milloboi-etirabys-i) that made the rounds through reddit and leapfrogged across to tumblr about that guy who accidentally discovered how good it feels to actually look after someone.

Akande lived an indulgent life, and why not? He had wealth to spare. His family had given back to their community in Numbani, rebuilding bodies with prosthetics as the engineers rebuilt their city. But Akande had never been the one handing over cheques or fitting someone with the augmentations that would change their life.

He wished someone had told him earlier how good it felt to leave the boardroom and be that person.

But it was probably for the best. If Akande Ogundimu had discovered the addictive thrill that coursed through him when he gave back, when he did something kind without being asked, he might have ended up somewhere very different.

Or maybe not.

He didn’t know who he would be if he wasn’t a martial artist and a businessman. If his name didn’t strike fear and awe. It had opened doors in his life. Silenced many conflicts. Brought him to his present reality: halfway across the world in the training room of a community centre he had built with his own money, by his own choice.

It wasn’t even the most extravagant gift he had ever made.

On his back at the bench press, he heard the heavy door swing wide and then shut. A familiar voice sighed deeply with satisfaction.

“I love that new gym smell,” Lúcio breathed, the warmth in his voice making Akande smile and his chest lighten.

Even the bar felt lighter as he pushed it straight and back to settle on its rest above him.

Quiet footsteps crossed the floor and then Rio’s hero was smiling down at him – beaming – as he nudged his thigh against Akande’s, reaching forward to run a finger along the rings of weights on the bar. He hummed appreciatively.

“You’re pushing yourself today.” His dark eyes narrowed on Akande with mischief. “Making up for lost time?”

Akande reached for one of Lúcio’s thighs, delighting in the medic’s quiet laugh when he squeezed. “And who could I blame for that?”

Lúcio shrugged, denying nothing. His smile softened and he leaned his weight against Akande’s side. “I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to.”

That much was true. Lúcio had a way of inspiring the unexpected. He had his own way of conquering.

Lúcio continued in Akande’s resigned silence. “I don’t think anyone could… and this place is… “ he glanced up and around them at the state of the art facility, humbled by the designs of Lúcio’s own favela on every wall, “Perfect. It’s a lot.” His voice was quiet and thoughtful, but in the empty training room at four in the morning, Akande heard him.

Lúcio’s hand stroked low on his ribs, dragging heavy from his side to his core where the grey shirt darkened with sweat. Akande tried to play down the sharp inhale when Lúcio’s fingers traced the lines of his muscles through his shirt, but when he swallowed (nervously? Why was he nervous?) it was so loud that Lúcio had to hear.

“It was my pleasure,” Akande said, taking the hand on his chest and running his thumb in circles over Lúcio’s knuckles.

Lúcio was always so warm; a healer’s hands. Careful and firm, but strong when they needed to be. He had been surprised by Lúcio’s strength more than once.

Lúcio’s gaze lingered on his face, expression soft, studying him. “You take such good care of me.”

Akande’s chest felt tight under the attention and his heartbeat drummed in his ears. “You need no one taking care of you.”

“I know. But you do anyway,” Lúcio reminded Akande what got him into trouble in the first place: that brilliant, uninhibited smile of gratitude. Before Lúcio, he had never known that a smile could make him feel so powerful.

He used to have so much pride before he met Lúcio.

Heat stirring low, Akande tugged him down. “Come here.”

This part was easy, when Lúcio melted against him like butter, humming low and pleased in his chest as Akande kissed his mouth open with a hand in Lúcio’s dreadlocks and another around his waist.

“Mmmm,” Lúcio breathed as strong hands pushed down his back and low on his flank, taking firm grip of a cheek in each hand, palming wide, pulling him in. He whimpered at the possessive kisses Akande nibbled and suckled down his neck. A hand pressed between their chests. “Wait.”

Lúcio was trying to pull back, but Akande rose to  follow him and rolled his hips. He grunted in pleasure at the evidence of Lúcio’s arousal pressing against his own erection.

“Wait,” Lúcio panted, but his protest was much weaker when Akande actually stopped, hands resting on those thick, muscled thighs.

Akande drew back to meet his eyes. “What?”

Lúcio swallowed, licking his lips. They were wet and flushed. “I didn’t lock the doors.”

Akande glanced back at the light double doors at the room’s end and the shadow of the dark entryway beyond. “No one else has access before 6am.”

Lúcio blinked at him. “Really?”

“You didn’t want anyone coming in between ten and six. You said it wasn’t safe. Not yet.”

Lúcio’s face pinched in adorable confusion. “I did?”

Akande pushed one of the dreadlocks back from his face. “You did.”

He deflated with relief. “What would I do without you?” Lúcio beamed and nuzzled into the damp heat of Akande’s chest. “You’re so much cheaper than an assistant.”

“You get me for free,” Akande huffed at the warm hands sliding up beneath his shirt, and arched slightly to help.

“Mmm free,” Lúcio murmured, pulling back far enough to push the shirt up under Akande’s shoulders. His touch was greedy, taking in the sight beneath him and Akande smirked at the worship in his eyes. Lúcio leaned in. Akande breathed slow and deep at the wet mouth that closed around his nipple, lavishing it in a slow, thorough kiss. “‘S my favorite price.”

Akande’s chest trembled with silent laughter as Lúcio moved down his torso, hands exploring as his mouth mapped terrain he had learned by heart.

Lúcio wasn’t poor, but growing up in poverty had made him a cheap bastard in his adulthood, haggling at every opportunity and unwilling to spend unless absolutely necessary. Unless it was on the youth of his neighbourhood.

Akande had expected more resistance when he first started spending money on Lúcio that the man refused to spend on himself. Lúcio’s surprise had been completely charming.

“Always taking care of me,” Lúcio murmured, breathy, mouthing at the lines of Akande’s hipbone above the waistband. His weight rested heavy between Akande’s spread legs. Warm palms stroked up and down his thighs. Akande’s hands were already in Lúcio’s hair.  “Let me take care of you.”

The medic smirked at the instinctive tug on his scalp. His dark eyes glittered and Akande reverently stroked a thumb across his cheekbone, holding his face. He felt the slow smile was answer enough.

///

Only Lúcio could talk him into this.

Lúcio with his bright… wicked grin and damned… smug….

Akande groaned, gripping the bar above as Lúcio sank down, slick svelte and heat closing around him.

Lúcio’s mouth tugged in a smirk, looking back over his shoulder. Completely bare, he watched Akande’s face as he rolled his hips in slow circles, holding tight to Akande’s ankles.

Hips tilted up, knees almost to his shoulders, Akande shuddered and moaned as Lúcio held him open and used him as a seat for his pleasure.

“Nnnnh, look so good like this, baby,” Lúcio praised him, voice strained as he rocked in a slow, thorough rhythm so intimate it was almost excruciating. From his higher angle, pressing Akande down to the bench, it left the larger man with little to no leverage to participate.

Akande’s heart was pounding. He relinquished the bar above to grab the metal legs of its stand instead. Even though Lúcio was splitting himself on Akande’s cock, Akande was the one yielding control. And it was intoxicating. Lúcio didn’t even deign to look at him. Whimpering, he rode Akande into the seat of the bench press, the line of his back one sinuous, rolling wave. He flinched with pleasure when he found the angle he wanted.

Lúcio used his body like he used his bank account, and just as always it felt so good, it didn’t even occur to Akande to be mad.

The dazed smirk thrown back told him the medic was well aware.

“You like being tall for a change?” Akande muttered, holding himself taught when Lúcio reached for him.

“I like seeing you struggle,” Lúcio confessed, and made a fond swipe at his cheek. “Letting me take care of you. Just….” his voice hitched, arching with a shiver, head hanging between his shoulders, and Akande knew the medic was close. “Wanna hear you.”

Because Akande had been trying so hard not to make a sound, to focus on staying still.

He ignored the hand on his chest and braced himself with the grip on the stand. Lúcio started rocking faster against him, the slap of their bodies obscenely loud. Akande let his thighs fall even further open so Lúcio had more room to move atop him.

The rippling clench around him almost took him over.

“Ohhhh, fuck! S-so deep, so–” A hand released one of his ankles, scrabbling back for his torso. “Please, bab– ah! Please. Please let me hear you.”

Even with his considerably larger size and muscle, he barely rocked Lúcio when he tried, the muscles of his torso rolling and rippling to shove his hips. He growled deep in his chest, snarling with the effort to rise. This position was harder than it looked. Thankfully, Lúcio was doing most of the work, breaths loud and deep as he thrust down on him so hard and fast, Akande could barely catch his breath.

He threw his head back, writhing as he listened to Lúcio’s cries climb, coming shorter, more desperate, thinning to breathless whines. Akande knew the moment Lúcio was about to come and that sound at last brought him over. His arms braced taught, the muscles of his stomach jumped and he moaned, hips shoving as he released himself deep. Above him, Lúcio trembled and rocked through his own orgasm, eyes shut, shoulders crowded, panting open-mouthed and shameless.

 _Beautiful_ , Akande mused when he pulled out, pushing a hand up Lúcio’s slick back, curling in thick dreadlocks at his nape.

 _And mine,_ he decided, lowering his legs with a wince and collecting the warmth of Lúcio that didn’t hesitate to bundle down into his arms. He suppressed a grimace at the wet mess that smeared between them, slick and sticky, but the medic buried his face in Akande’s neck with a happy, purring hum, arms tucked against his sides.

Akande could bear it for a short while.

“Thank you,” Lúcio kissed his clavicle, clumsy with exhaustion, “Thanks for trusting me.”

The older man sucked in a deep breath of the scents in his hair, his skin, their sex. Pressing his cheek to Lúcio’s dreads, he held him close and kept the secret to himself: Lúcio made it easy.

“Tomorrow, could you buy us a plane?”

Akande’s eyes slit open and Lucio squawked at the smack on his butt, even as he laughed and let Akande tangle their legs together, precariously balanced on the bench. Such a delinquent, aggravating–

Lucio tilted up with a knowing smile, planting the softest kiss on his mouth.

–Sexy, manipulative, wonderful–

“You can have a bus.”

The embrace around him tightened and the cheer under his chin was as euphoric as if Akande had agreed to his original request. His chest warm and arms full of happy, squirming medic, he still couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.


End file.
